Death
by Evaki Lilith
Summary: This is a story of a teenaged girl who falls in love with a vampire, and her decisions.
1. Prologue

Title: Death

Author: Evaki and Sharli

Email: , 

Rating: NC-17

Warning: violence

Spoilers: Night World

Disclaimers: This story is based on L.J.'s soulmate principle. The soulmate principle and nightworld are the ideas of Lisa Jane Smith. No harm is intended. I did not use any of her characters. All characters in Death are ours.

Notes: **bold face** means thoughts or talking in the mind(s)

Summary: This is a story of a teenaged girl who falls in love with a vampire, and her decisions.

The Night World isn't a place. It's all around us. It's a secret society of vampires, werewolves, witches and other creatures of darkness that live among us. They're beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans. Your high school teacher could be one, and so could your boyfriend.

The Night World laws say it's okay to hunt humans. It's okay to toy with their hearts; it's even okay to kill them. But there are only two things you can't do with them.

1. Never let them discover that the Night World exists.

2. Never fall in love with one.

These are the stories of what happens when the rules get broken...

**Prologue **

Sphinx Kalpana woke up to the sound of the house alarm going off loudly. She stood and headed for the door, but stopped at the sound of her mother's blood curdling scream. She quickly ran out of her room and down the stairs, but stopped suddenly when a hand wrapped around her throat and another one around her waist pinning her arms to her sides.

"Stay still." A rough male voice whispered in her ear.

She froze and nodded shivering.

"Good." The voice said.

The man pulled her farther into the living room, where she saw her mother's body lying on her back. Her eyes sightless and dead starred up at the ceiling. Above a pool of blood on her neck were two punctured marks.

Sphinx felt someone move in front of her and grasped her head in their hands. She tried to pull back the person was too strong.

"Hold still." A voice said in front of her, and she was pulled off her feet and dangled in the air for a few seconds before being pulled closer to the guy.

Sphinx tried squirm away but couldn't for the man behind her was holding her tightly in place.

A harsh laugh echoed from the man in front.

"I love it when vermin fight." He said.

_Vermin? What the hell does he mean vermin?_Sphinx thought.

"I am not vermin you swine." She yelled.

Then with all her might swung her legs backward into the assailants' crotch then forward into the other man's crotch. Sphinx fell to floor painfully but got up and started to run. Before she had taken ten steps she was jarred onto the floor.

She turned on to her back and freed one hand; she reached for a pencil on the floor. Grabbing it she shoved it as hard as she could into the guys neck. He howled and pulled back, backhanding her. Just as she thought she was going to pass out she heard sirens approaching.

The other man grabbed him by the wrist, "Come on man let's go. We've done our job here."

Looking at his wrist Sphinx saw a tattoo of a pentagram.

She watched them run out the back door and off into the night. Looking over her shoulder she saw police running in the house. Slowly she closed her eyes and let the pain and darkness engulf her.


	2. The New Boy

Chapter 1  
  
Slowly Sphinx walked down the wide hallway of her school.  
  
The other students either ignored her or whispered as she walked by them.  
  
She was considered to be a freak, ever sense her mother was killed eleven years ago when she was six.  
  
After her mothers death Sphinx wouldn't talk to anyone.  
  
A friend of the family named Violet had taken her in. She was a very old woman; about 80 years old and she taught Sphinx many things that people thought odd. Today Sphinx wore black boots that made her an inch taller than her 5 feet 6inch frame, with black skintight jeans, a shiny silvery purple gothic T- shirt and a black leather jacket that went down to her thighs. Her long fingernails were painted the same silvery purple color as her T-shirt. She had her black hair pulled back in a braid that hung down past her knees. Her dark green eyes shined with small golden flecks in them. She had just turned the corner when somebody slammed into her from behind. Sphinx tumbled to the ground. Slowly she looked at her books that laid sprawled everywhere then to the person that ran into her. Looking up at what she saw made her freeze for a moment.  
  
A moment too long for a football player noticed and yelled, "Oh man, look out I think she likes you!"  
  
Sphinx narrowed her eyes and turned to the boy.  
  
He swallowed hard; "I was just kidding." He said, his voice cracking.  
  
Sphinx stood up and glared at him.  
  
He turned and ran off.  
  
Sphinx was also known for her short temper and amazing fighting skills. The boy that ran into her smiled sweetly and picked up her books, handing them to her. "Sorry, I didn't see you." He said in a hard, yet velvety- soft voice. She grabbed her books roughly from him and held them tightly to her chest. The boy frowned, and asked this time with more softness, "Are you okay?" Slowly Sphinx looked him over. He was very good looking, about 6'3 maybe, and around eighteen years old. He was lean but strong looking with short dirty blond hair. He had an intelligent face that went well with his wicked, slightly tilted, silvery-blue eyes. He wore a tight fitting black T- shirt with snug black pants and black boots.  
  
A vampire? Here at school and a lamia, a very powerful lamia, she thought to herself. Sphinx saw his eyes widen a little and knew he had read her mind. She put up her mind shields and shoved past him.  
  
Gotta go find Violet, gotta tell her that there are more vamp's here. She thought.  
  
Sphinx went running at top speed out of the school and down the street towards Auburn Hollow Drive.  
  
As she opened the door to the two-story house that she shared with Violet she knew that a few Night World creatures were already here.  
  
She had just pulled her weapon out, it was four feet long and an inch in diameter; the wood was a deep glossy red with irregular black marks in it.  
  
Snake wood.  
  
When a vamp jumped down from the stairs, Sphinx let the adrenaline flow through her body, and took a fighting stance.  
  
He smiled at her and pulled out a stake.  
  
Japanese oak, heavy, well seasoned, resilient.  
  
Good choice, She thought.  
  
She faked toward his wrist and then tried to sweep his legs out from underneath him. He blocked and tried for a trap.  
  
They slowly circled each other.  
  
She tried a strike at his temple then at his throat.  
  
He blocked and backed up a little, he went for a side sweep, but she countered.  
  
Whack!  
  
Wood hit wood.  
  
Sphinx kicked him in the arm and spun backwards away from him. He came forward and drove up wards trying to catch her stick from below, then he twisted, sweeping her stick in a circle, forcing her off balance.  
  
She tried to recover but fell on the floor.  
  
He tried to slam the stake downwards but she kicked him in the stomach then in the head sending him flying backwards.  
  
Sphinx got to her feet and blocked just as he took a swipe at her head.  
  
Wham!  
  
It was a different sound from the crisp whack when wood hits wood. It was softer.  
  
Duller.  
  
The sound of wood hitting flesh and bone.  
  
Sphinx gasped as she felt her right arm break just below the elbow. She dropped the stick and kicked him in the head. Bending she grabbed the stick with her left hand and staked him in the heart.  
  
He yelled and fell to the floor.  
  
Sphinx watched for a second as he started to decompose.  
  
She ran to the kitchen when she heard Violet's screams.  
  
As she entered the kitchen she saw five vampires, two werewolves, a witch and a shape-shifter.  
  
One of the vampire's back was turned. He had Violet in a tight headlock and was looking at the old woman's neck appetizingly.  
  
Sphinx threw the stake as hard as she could into the vampires back. He stiffened then fell to the floor freeing Violet.  
  
All of them but Violet turned to look at her.  
  
Just as the old woman was backing up another vampire grabbed her.  
  
Sphinx face changed from an angry expression to a Don't-even-think-about-it- or-you'll-die expression.  
  
He looked around at the others then smiled.  
  
"Let her go," Sphinx said in a soft but deadly whisper, "or I will kill you. She is my friend."  
  
Violet's eyes widen as she heard Sphinx talk for the first time.  
  
The seventeen-year-old didn't even speak to her.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"What you? Against all 16 of us?!" A werewolf asked laughing.  
  
"Fifteen, I killed two of you guys already." Sphinx said and pulled a five- inch silver knife with a smooth black handle out of her boot.  
  
She removed the handle to show that it was also a wooden knife on that end.  
  
The witch's eyes flashed and she turned to Violet and hissed, "You might think you have taught her well, but she will die today."  
  
With that she blew a fine powder at her and Violet's head fell back unconscious. The vampire that held her gave Violet to the witch then came with the others forming a half circle around Sphinx.  
  
"Stop!" a familiar male voice, yelled from behind her. 


	3. Beingin Locked up

Chapter 2  
  
Sphinx half turned to see that boy that knocked into her at school standing in the hallway behind her.  
  
"Don't hurt her." He said and walked up to her.  
  
Weakly with the knife in her left hand she swung in an arc near his chest.  
  
He moved and caught her arm and pulled the knife away from her. Still holding her arm he twisted it around her and pulled her up against him, in a smooth graceful move. Her other arm was broken and useless to her now.  
  
Sphinx tried to get free, but banged her arm into him and sucked in a painful breath of air and stopped struggling.  
  
His grip didn't change as the witch set Violet down and walked over to where they stood.  
  
The witch had black hair that was cut short in a bob. She wore a long red dress that clung to her every curve that would have been sexy if the witch hadn't been so hideous. Her nose was long and her eyes were too close together and her voice was like nails on a chalkboard.  
  
She reached into a bag and brought out some of the same white powder that knock Violet out.  
  
Sphinx tried to back up, but the guy wouldn't let her.  
  
The witched smiled and raised her hand, but before she could blow it in Sphinx's face. Sphinx kicked her in the stomach and then tried to kick her in the head but the vampire that held her pulled back a little.  
  
The ugly woman growled, "Hold her still Pierce, if you don't want her hurt." She said harshly.  
  
Another vampire grabbed Sphinx's legs and the witch blew the powder in Sphinx's face. "Nooooooo!" Sphinx cried, "Nnnnnnnn-" but the words were cut off as she fell unconscious.  
  
She felt her arms and legs being released and she landed on the floor with a thud. This state of mind she was in was terrible. It was as if she could hear and feel what was being done to her, but she could do nothing against it.  
  
This is what it must be like to be paralyzed she thought as her body was lifted from the floor by strong, supportive arms.  
  
She heard the Night People talking amongst themselves, but was in such a relaxed state that she could only make out bits of conversation.  
  
She could hear that they wanted to take them to some prison off of the Gulf of Mexico. She opened her eyes to see the familiar pair of wicked, slightly tilted, silvery-blue eyes. The face that belonged to those eyes came closer, then she heard that hard, yet velvety- soft voice yet again, "Sleep, soon everything will be over." and she fell into the darkness.  
  
Everything hurt.  
  
Sphinx slowly opened her eyes and sat up slowly, trying to ignore the pain that throbbed in her temples.  
  
After a minute the pain left and she could look around.  
  
She was in a small with four white walls, a cot, a metal toilet and a metal chair. In the metal chair sat a man, or rather a male vampire.  
  
He had brown hair with streaks of blond, which was spiked up.  
  
His eyes were a deep aqua, almost turquoise. He was tall too, about 6 foot 1. "You're going to die in three days." He informed her.  
  
Sphinx just stared at him.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" He asked leaning forward.  
  
She continued to just stare at him like she didn't have a care in the world.  
  
"Are you a mute? Or mentally challenged? I said your going to die in three days!" He yelled standing up and walking up to Sphinx and bending down to look her in the eyes. A big mistake.  
  
Sphinx head-butted him and kicked him in the stomach then in the head.  
  
He fell backwards and landed in a heap on the floor, while she jumped over him and kicked at the door.  
  
Sphinx knew that the vampire would be up in a second and gave one finale kick at the door before she turned back to him.  
  
He stood up and wiped the trickle of blood that ran down his chin.  
  
Slowly he smiled and said, "You are very good, not many people have ever been able to do that before." then his right hook caught her square in the jaw.  
  
She recovered and kicked at his kneecap. But he blocked and another punch was aimed at her head.  
  
"You're not getting past me." He said throwing a punch in between each word. "I just want to find Violet." Sphinx said then gave him a roundhouse kick to the head, followed by a kick to the shin.  
  
Hearing the bone shatter didn't stop her.  
  
She grabbed his head and was about to break his neck when his words stopped her cold.  
  
"She is going to be killed along with you, on the Summer Solstice. There's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"But I have to help her." Sphinx said angrily.  
  
"There's no way you can help her. She told you about the Night World and trained you in witchcraft. That is frowned upon strongly here."  
  
"That's all they have. What a pathetic thing to charge her for."  
  
"Oh, but that's not all, Princess." he vampire said with a smile.  
  
"What else is there?" she demanded.  
  
"Maybe the fact that Violet helped your mother avoid execution, it kind of pissed off the elders."  
  
"Who the hell are you? And how do you know so much about my mother and my life!" she said forcefully.  
  
"My name is Dylan Jagger. Call me Jagger. And I know because they were looking for your mother for years before she was killed. She was an outlaw. We're talking posters, rewards for her capture, the whole nine yards, doll face."  
  
Sphinx was taken aback, "Why did they want to kill my mother?" she asked fearing the answer.  
  
"Your mother was a witch. Your father was a human. You do the math."  
  
"But what does that have to do with me? And if I'm half witch why should Violet be killed for training me?" she asked.  
  
"Violet is not only being killed for that, but for hiding your mother and helping her escape countless times." he paused.  
  
"You on the other hand are being executed because you're a half breed. You disgust them to say the least. They don't want your kind walking about."  
  
Sphinx stood and walked towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"I am saving my friend." Sphinx said quietly.  
  
Jagger stood and walked to the door, "Look at it this way, Angel, you escape and try to rescue her...you die. You stay here until the solstice...you die. It's a lose, lose situation here."  
  
Then Jagger moved to stand in front of the door, blocking her way out.  
  
Sphinx walked right up to him and said, "That woman is all I got in this world. If you try to take her away from me I'm gonna knock your damn head off."  
  
Jagger starred hard into her eyes. He knew she could do it, or at least try really hard. He sighed; "I can't believe I'm doing this again." he wined.  
  
He took out his keys and unlocked the door, "Your free to go Miss...?"  
  
"My name is Sphinx." she said and was out the door.  
  
Jagger watched her walk out, but then she stuck her head back in the door.  
  
"You've done this before?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Jagger said.  
  
"The elders are going to be severely pissed at you when they find out you've let me go to."  
  
"I know it." he said.  
  
"Thank you, Jagger." she said.  
  
"Your welcome. Now get lost before I change my mind."  
  
She turned on her heel and was gone. 


	4. Getting Away

Chapter 3  
  
Sphinx ran down the stone corridors of her island keep. She had no idea where Violet was being kept, but she was determined to find out even if she had to open every door in this place and kill every nigh person she came in contact with.  
  
She continued her search. The first door she came to lead to a very strange room. The room had no ceiling, but instead allowed the moon to illuminate everything. It was because of the light of the moon that she saw the room was completely covered in silver.  
  
A werewolf torture chamber, Sphinx thought closing the door. She did not want to imagine the many werewolves that had been executed in that room.  
  
Sphinx crossed the hall to a huge wooden door. This room was completely crafted out of wood. Everything, including furniture was wood. Another torture room. She almost felt sorry for the vampire's that were killed here.  
  
She closed the door and was about to check the next door when she felt someone coming up behind her. She turned and punched, only to be blocked by a shapeshifter. Sphinx smiled and kicked the half-changed boy in the stomach. He doubled over gasping for breath. Quickly she grabbed his neck and twisted it.  
  
Before he could fall to the floor Sphinx pulled his body to the next room. As she dragged him in to the room, she could see the dark stains of blood on the floor. Looking up she saw that the walls were covered in animal heads, In the center of the room there was a huge guillotine.  
  
Dropping the shapeshifter Sphinx closed the door and ran to the last door in the hallway. Opening it she saw Violet. She was unconscious and tied to a chair.  
  
Figures, It always has to be the last room you look in. She thought to her self.  
  
She untied Violet and picked the old women up, but before she could get out of the room a vampire came in.  
  
It was the one that went to her school, the one that helped the witch. Sphinx hissed and sat Violet down against the wall. He smiled at her and said, "Where do you think you are going? We get to kill you, you don't get to escape."  
  
"Really? To bad." Sphinx said then ran towards him ready to fight. But before she could, a blast of power sent her flying backwards and landed her on her butt.  
  
As black dots danced in front of her eyes she felt hands grab her arms and tie the together behind her back. "I can't let you go." He said.  
  
"I didn't ask." She said then head-butted him. Half-turning she kicked him in the side and then in the groin. He doubled over and gasped. She was about to kick him again when he grabbed her leg and pulled hard. Sphinx went down tumbling on top of him.  
  
Her bare hand touched his check and something happened. She felt a jolt that started in her palm and ran up her arm, leaving a tingling in its wake. But the most shocking thing was going on in her head.  
  
Her mind exploded, she felt like she was floating on a white light that seemed to pull her towards Pierce. She could feel his amazement and horror of what was happening.  
  
What are you doing to me? Get out of my mind!!!! He yelled at her. Sphinx tried to throw her-self backward but found she couldn't move. She felt hands close down on her shoulders. At first the hands tried to push her away then they stopped and pulled her closer.  
  
What's going on Pierce? What is this place? She asked him. She could feel her mind opening up, no matter what she did to try and stop it. What are you doing to me?! Stop it! She yelled at him. I'm not doing this, believe me I would like to stop it. He said loudly.  
  
Suddenly a bolt of energy shot through her body. What are you doing! She screamed in pain before realizing that he to was getting shocked.  
  
She fell backwards but the energy bolt kept coming. "Stop you'll kill her! We need her still." She heard Pierce yell. She screamed and kicked out at one of her attacker's.  
  
"Ahhh!" A man yelled. "You dare ATTACK ME!" Sphinx screamed. She stood up and threw her arms out. Bluish-purple mist started to form around her.  
  
Suddenly she pointed at the three Vampires and the mist flew towards them. They screeched as the mist pulled their skin from they're bones. Sphinx looked up at Pierce as has the three fell to the floor dead.  
  
Her eye's had turned a glowing green, and her skin turned very white. She smiled as she saw the fear in his eyes. "Don't make me kill you." She said. He started towards her. "Back OFF!" She screamed, and he flew backwards into the wall. She watched his eyes roll backward then turned to Violet.  
  
She picked her up and walked out the door only to be stopped by two werewolves. "Back Off! I'm not in a good mood!" She yelled but they came forward anyway. She screamed and twisted her hand at them they snapped in two.  
  
"You are very powerful." A familiar voice called out to her. "Jagger." "Here, these are the keys to a boat your path should be clear if you hurry." He said handing her the keys. "Thank you." "Beat it." Sphinx smiled and ran down the hall.  
  
Hope this thing isn't hard to drive. Sphinx thought as she sat Violet down in a seat and took the bout out into the open waters. 


End file.
